What if
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: A collection of drabbles. We've all been told not to think abought the What if's of life. Well, this fox trio is disobeying that rule. These are the what if's of Naruto's life.
1. Chapter 1

Fox: Our first set of dabbles. My sisters and I will take turns after this one. Chapter two will be my writing, the Moon's, and the Shadow's. Later.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, never have never will.

Title: What If . .

Chapter: . . . everyone knew?

Naruto walked through the village, ignoring all the glares he was getting. It had always been like that: the adults hated him because they remembered what Kyubi had done and the kids hated him because they'd been told abought the sealing and the kyubi. He smiled lightly as a puppy ran to him. "Hey Akamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked leaning down to scratch the dog behind the ear.

"Hey, you little monster. Get away from my son's dog." Naruto jumped back just in time to dodge the kunai Inuzuka Kiba's mother threw as she yelled at him. Kiba sent him an apologetic look while his mother wasn't looking and mouthed that he was shopping with her. Naruto nodded, just enough for Kiba and Akamaru to see, then left. Okey, so maybe life wasn't to bad. He still had his few friends.

Moon: Hope you liked our joint work. Fox is already working on her's.

Shadow: Chasing her own black tail Gotcha. Bites down on tail, HARD. Ow! Moon, my tail hurts!

Moon: Sweatdrop


	2. Chapter 2

Fox: Hi, this is my own work. I'm trying to explore a bit, but I'm not the most imaginative fox here and Shadow won't share any ideas so it may not be that good.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then the poor blond would be the heart throb and Sasuke would be eating out of dumpsters.

Story: What if . . .

Chapter: Naruto had a pet?

Naruto walked into his apartment, tired as heck. Kakashi had been harder on the team lately because of the up coming Chunin Exam, the third one they'd take part in. The blond fell onto his couch, to tired to make himself supper. He closed his eyes, dozing off and not seeing the shadow creeping along the wall. A little black fox with three tails sat on the floor, her head tilted as she watched her owner. _I know, I'll make him some food._ the little fox said. She ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter, forcing the cabinets open with her tails and bumping out a cup of raman. _Naruto-niisan'll be so happy, I bet he'll let me go out tonight._ With that firmly in mind, the fox lifted a pot in her mouth and filled it with water, letting it boil and finishing the raman. Naruto twitched slightly, the smell of miso raman reaching his nose and forcing him up as the fox brought it in an easy-to-carry glass with chopsticks.

"Hey Shade, what's this?" Naruto asked sitting up and taking the meal gratefully.

"I made you supper because you looked hungry." Shade the fox said.

"You want out, don't you?" Naruto asked, seeing the fox nod her head he sighed. "Shade, you know it's dangerous. Someone saw you last time, now the Anbu our on constant watch for you."

"I'll be careful, I promise. Please Niisan, I'll go straight to the forest." Shade said, giving Naruto her best 'sad kit eyes'.

"All right, but you have to be back before dawn, understand?" Naruto said, the fox nodded as Naruto got up and opened the door. "Be careful, Shade."

"I weill, see you in the morning." Shade said as she rushed out. Naruto watched her until she vanished with the shadows.

_Shade, you'd better come back safe. I lost my parents before I even knew them. If I lose you to, I just don't know what I'd do._ Naruto thought returning to his meal. After supper he fell asleep on the couch, not waking when Iruka walked in, or when Iruka put something in his arms.

"You're lucky I'm the one who found you, now stay with Naruto. He'll be your big brother now Hikari." Iruka said leaving a note as he walked away, the two tailed white fox snuggling into Naruto's arms as Shade returned, read the note, and sighed.

"Looks like I'll be your Neesan little Hikari. Good night." Shade said snuggling in with the smaller fox and their owner/big brother.

"Good night Neesan." Hikari said with a yawn, both foxes falling asleep next to the one they loved.

Fox: I may or may not use this as a basis for another story. I'll let you decide if I should. If I do I'll tell you how Naruto and Shade came to live together and how Iruka found little Hikari. Maybe a bit after this drabble to. Ja. (I've been working on my Japanese.)


End file.
